


a painter and his works

by trbjihoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, slight soonhoon if u squint enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trbjihoon/pseuds/trbjihoon
Summary: soonyoung is a make-up artist and he just stumbled upon a man unknowingly in an art gallery.





	a painter and his works

trudging through the finally-opened doors of the art gallery, soonyoung pushed up his round framed spectacles before feeling the cool air of the air-conditioning that just burst into life.

the gallery had an awfully long queue that began right at dawn when the announcement broke out about a famous artist's works were going to be shown.

so, soonyoung was honestly just bored and hoped he could manage to scavenge for any means of inspiration for his new client.

when the male continued his way down further into the dimly-lit hall, he stopped at a blonde man who was engaged in a conversation with a security guard.

"i'll be fine," the man's voice slowly left his lips, and that was when soonyoung heard the slight fear laced within his words.

eyes cautiously drifting over to the same man again, soonyoung saw the scratch marks on the other's face that the make-up had awfully tried to conceal.

as the taller man was contemplating whether to proceed on with his gallery visiting or to just continue staring at this peculiarly intriguing man, he didn't realise that the security guard had already left the blonde's side.

"are you looking for me?" the blonde had already approached soonyoung, his eyes wandering all over the area.

shaking his head vigorously, soonyoung began. "i'm kwon soonyoung, a make-up artist. and i could help you conceal those blemishes."

hearing those words, the blonde's brows raised in wonder. before soonyoung could even burst into embarrassment and scuttle away, the blonde held onto his wrist tightly and pulled him away from the hall.

=

entering an empty studio with the most expensive make-up materials scattered on the ground, the smaller-framed male settled himself into the black chair as soonyoung busied with removing the concealer and reapplying the desperate layers.

when he was done, the male gazed into the mirror before giving soonyoung a satisfied grin and ushering the taller out of the studio.

=

when soonyoung had bored through all of the paintings with squinted eyes, he stopped by an exhibit that was set up by the same artist in charge of all the hung-up paintings. entering the room with an interested glint in his eyes, soonyoung trailed across the description of each portrait.

'lee jihoon's drawings of his brother.'

the exhibit was glowing bright with lights and each corner of the room was made sure to be filled with a painting of a boy with the brightest smile in the universe.

when soonyoung had left the small exhibit, he was greeted by a video playing on repeat. more visitors were crowding around the clip as time passed while soonyoung was uncomfortably pushed to the front.

the boy which the exhibit had displayed mostly of was in the video and he was hugging tightly to a very familiar-looking man. the man had brown hair with tear streaks strewn across his face. when the clip had darkened into black, the crowd had already dispersed.

"everything ended when you ended," the words whispered softly through the speakers and the video had already resumed its course of replaying to invite more people to watch it out of pure curiosity.

the next hidden television screen was buried within the messes of strobe lights which soonyoung had miraculously found after straying off from the set pathway. the video clip had shown the same elder man locked up in a room with blood staining his body.

he was still crying and when soonyoung moved closer to the screen, he noticed that the guy in the video was the blonde from earlier. widening in mouth in worry, his eyes never left the painful video that continued to stream the man using his blood to paint a picture on the ground.

and that painting was the one that had caught soonyoung's attention the most.

=

**Author's Note:**

> \+ yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/chuukwan?lang=en) if you wanna


End file.
